


hard feelings/loveless | Julian Devorak

by wannabepoet124



Series: Otome and Visual Novel Song Fics [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepoet124/pseuds/wannabepoet124
Summary: Julian breaks your heart, not that it comes as a surprise to you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Series: Otome and Visual Novel Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158908
Kudos: 14





	hard feelings/loveless | Julian Devorak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanutbutterassistant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterassistant/gifts).



“Please,” Julian’s voice was a whisper, barely audible despite the silence of the night. It was summer in Vesuvia and a gentle breeze tickled the garden’s trees. Under the shine of bright and twinkling stars, Julian’s hand found yours, playing with your fingers nervously. A tight smile found its way onto his pale face and he refused to meet your eyes. “Could you be tender?”

In any other context, knowing this man in front of you, you would have blushed. But not tonight. You bit your lip, fighting back to the urge to scream in his face. The thoughts flashed through your mind, about how he never loved you, how he was just using you to prove something to himself. Or maybe, not to prove anything but to make himself hurt, to chase after the pain he so desperately believes he deserves. “I want to be close to you.” you said. “Let’s give it a minute before we admit we’re through.” 

Julian’s eyes finally meet yours and it's enough for you to know his answer. He tightens his grip on your hand but you pull it away with a tremendous ache in your heart. This isn’t what you wanted. This isn’t how you thought this would end. You loved Julian, more than he knew or thought he deserved, and you wanted so desperately to prove that to him. You wanted him to know he deserved every ounce of love you could offer him. 

But in the end, it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. 

“Bet you want to rip my heart out now.” he said with a sad chuckle. You didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” you mumbled your reply and turned away from him. You left him standing in that garden, alone, and took the long way home that night. 

Hard Feelings/Loveless by Lorde  
Julian Devorak  
Requested by Rayna W.


End file.
